Where the Titans sleeps OC X Levi
by ArcherWingWright
Summary: Nova has survived ten years, what happens when she runs into the Survey Corps?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in my hiding spot, high in the trees. I'd lived out here since my parents decided to try making it on their own, with the titans. I have learned to survive without them here, living with the demons that killed my parents. I landed on the forest floor, walking peacefully. I paused upon seeing a titan walking by I stayed still as it passed. For ten years, I have lived out here, smelling of earth and the animal furs I wore. Demons didn't see me as food unless I ran from them or spoke. I continued to walk checking my nets for food, the silence made the woods eerie if the birds stopped singing that meant the beasts where on the hunt.. "Come on keep up!" Human voices, I stood quickly listening to where they were coming from. "Their gaining on us!" another screamed. 'they're being loud.. too loud.. they'll find me if they aren't quiet.' Sighing heavily I picked up my father's swords. Before running to the noise, the people where on horseback rushing past them I cut their saddles so that they were hidden under the horses. Two medium titans closed in throwing myself into the air I cutting eyes before swooping around cutting the spine on the back of the neck of one before hopping over and doing the same to the other. I waited listening to hear for more, thankfully it seemed like it was just these two. I cut open the gut looking for survivors. I killed three that wouldn't live pulling only one out. I dropped him on the ground heading to the other body before it burned up. "What was that is that one of ours?" A voice called as I climbed out of the secant titan.

The two looked at me like I was a titan eyes wide, I knelt next to the man on the ground nodding for them to come help. "What do we do?" I stood walking over covering their mouths, narrowing my eyes putting my finger to my lips like my mother did before she died. They nodded helping get the man on the horse. I lead them safely out of the woods only to see Titans the men were getting scared, "Ride fast." Was all I said before running out into the field letting out a scream, noise, emotion and human sent drove them mad, it wasn't long before they turned in my direction. I looked to the men, before running of another direction like I'd trained myself to. I could out run them for the most part I hand more advantage in the woods or mountains, I lost most of them in the thick tree line I killed the several smaller ones. I went to a cavern to small for titans to find and bathed washing off their blood.

~Levi's POV~

I looked up hearing a scream in the direction the scouts had gone, another group dead.. More bad news, little success, however the scream seemed female and was too loud in my mind, something was off. Two horses made it back with three men who looked like they'd seen hell it was a common look. I approached as the men dismounted of their horses, "Erin, Armin take the wounded to the medic." They didn't argue but Erin looked to the two men who had something to reveal. Once they left I approached "What is it..? What did you see?" "A woman.. Not human… She couldn't have been." They didn't make since.. "Did it turn into a Titan?" they shook their heads, "She was wearing fur cloths.. White hair red eyes.. took down two titans without gear.. she saved us." "The scream?" "It was her she drew them away" I nodded dismissing them It was worth taking a look into. "Draw her position on the map and I'll go with a scout group tomorrow." First people turning into titans now a human living with them, it was something worth looking into.

~End of POV~

I slept peacefully in my bed in the trees till I heard a large titan, my eyes opened revealing the Titan looking down at me. I rolled over out of my bed catching branches running, these ones where smart too smart for tricks. I would have to outrun him or hide, he showed little enthusiasm before walking off I sat perched in a tree breathing heavily. I went back to where I'd seen the two men the grass burnt where the titans had died I knelt touching the ash, before rolling myself in it. I'd seen the animals do plenty of times before. It must help protect them in some way. Standing I shook what I could off my face not to make me sneeze, I looked up seeing people more than before. "That must be her," a man narrowing his eyes at me said, I stepped back slightly from them. "Don't worry miss we just want to talk" a small blond said dropping from his horse. I shook my head, 'I didn't want to talk it was to close to the large titan.' I pointed up to the tree tops then over to where I'd seen the titan. "Any clue what she's pointing at?" the blond asked narrow eyes. "A titan?" another boy asked, I nodded he was bright. I pointed to the tree tops. "A large class titan." I nodded they exchanged looks. "Then we'll talk back at base." Narrow eye road forward grabbing me I struggled to break free but didn't want to be caught so road with them.

We arrived at a sturdy building with a lot of people I looked to my captor and the others, his arm firmly around my waist. "Now don't do anything rash, I'd hate to have to harm you." I looked at him and nodded he dropped down off the horse and offered me his hand I slide of the horse and looked around. 'So many of them.. how are they alive..?' I thought walking up to several circling them. "I'm Levi these are my men.. Now who are you?" I looked up at him, "Nova White." The people acted surprised when I spoke, it felt relaxing here which put me on edge. "Nova, how long have you been out in the titan territory?" I held up my hands, "Ten? Ten years?" Someone whispered. "How many Titans have you killed" "Many…" "Why don't they attack you?" Levi was really pushing for answers. "I am seen, but the more animal I act and fallow they don't see." He sighed "I'd like you to stay with us for a while?" I shook my head, he stepped forward. "You'll be safe here, I wont let anything happen to you.." I moved holding his face staring into his eyes. He didn't move staring back at me I nodded slowly, he walked me into the building but I paused seeing a titan in the middle of the place. I leapt down and ran up but was blocked by people Levi was grabbing my wrist, "We've got it bound it shouldn't harm anyone." I looked back at him. "I must see him" he let me go and the people parted letting me see it.

I had never anytime to look up close to the Titans, I climbed its limbs it watched me unable to move much. I knelt at the back of its neck. "Not Doris, don't hurt her we only just got a new Titan!" a strange lady called I stood hopping off the creature. I looked to the woman with a strange affection for the creature. "Who is this?" She asked I looked at her and took a step back. "A guest, I'll tell you more later. Come Nova" he lead me away and I felt odd about the woman much like I felt about the titan. "Why do you keep one?" "To study it, so we can better understand them." "Their not people… they never well be people.." he looked at me "At least we can try to know about them, I'd like to know more about you?" He lead me into a strange room, "This is my quarters I hope you don't mind it, there is not much here." I looked around it didn't feel much safer than outside. "Where do you sleep?" he saw my confusion and walked me over to a square shaped thing I slightly recalled it. "You lay on this, are you tired?" I shook my head, "I'll go back," I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist, "I need you here… You might be able to help us get a better advantage over the Titans or at least show us how to hide ourselves from them." I looked back at him.

I turned "I don't know how to help, I just live…" he held up my chin, "What you've been doing for ten years may help save thousands of lives. Humans like you… we need you. We've got a titian on our side, but its not enough." "That Titan is not tame…" he shook his head confusing me, "stay the night and I'll show you." I hesitated but seeing a tame titan… That was worth the risk. I nodded he smiled faintly. I walked around the building fallowed by two men, as Levi went somewhere. People stared at me oddly, "So what Is with the furs?" the blond boy asked "They smell of animals they titans don't attack animals." I looked at him, "Why are you all dress alike? Confusing them doesn't work…" he laughed, "It's a uniform, we wear it to show people who we are, what we stand for." 'weird' was all I could think to myself, "I'm Armin, this is Eren and Mikasa." I looked at them nodding I didn't like the smell of the one called Eren. "How can you live out the by yourself? Where there others?" Eren asked grabbing my shoulder, I felt a spark run threw my body. "There was more ten years ago, my parents… but a titan ate them.." "Eren we were told not to ask her anything."Mikasa tried pulling him from my shoulder but our eyes where locked. "You're their tame titan….." his eyes went wide. "How do you..?" I moved closer looking into his eyes, I could see it there. 'Hate, lust for blood, revenge….' I stepped away. I didn't trust him fully, he was like them just wanting to kill.

I sat in the room provided with Levi looking at the plate of food set before me, "It it however you like, you where not raise like me." I was studying him eating so carefully I pulled the plate up to me and ate with my hands trying not to make a large mess. "Erwin would like you to aid us, maybe lead us deeper into the Titan territory. Would you be willing?" I gazed at him as he eyed me, "Many might die…. I can only grantee my own safety, and maybe two others." He nodded slowly "We've lost a lot to the Titians, so whatever you can teach the others so they may make it back here on their own." I pointed to the metal things by the door that most of the people had hanging from their hips. "Those what do they do?" He looked back and nodded "Those help us get high enough to take down a titan." The blades are sharp enough to cut threw anything." I set down my plate and set my father's swords in front of him. "These are quite old, is this what you've been using to kill Titains?" I nodded, "My father.. was he one of your kind?" he looked over the blades, "There are older but I think so, but there's no way of telling who he was Galla's not a name I know much about." I nodded he placed down the blades and fetched two from his gear. "These might do you much better they are lighter and cut deep." I looked up at him then down at the blades. "Really?" he nodded.

I set them down and hugged Levi, he fell back surprised I smiled hugging him tight it was the first time in a long time I'd gotten to do that. I'd hugged deer before but they would just stand there, his arms wrapped around me hugging me back. My eye filled with water and a sadness swept over me, he patted my hair "Go ahead and cry, you've been holding it in far to long." It was like he knew I was holding something back. I wept into his chest and sometime blacked out, I woke under blankets holding onto him. He slept peacefully I didn't want to move something told me to stay still and watch. So I did, it was like nothing else mattered in those few moments. "Captain we're ready for the test," Someone called he opened his eyes. "Be right there," he looked at me and smiled. "Sleep well?" I nodded sitting up blushing he got up and threw on a shirt and his cloak. I fallowed him out the room down stairs, everyone looked nervous as Eren stood in the middle of the field they'd chosen. "Whenever you're ready Eren." Levi called I stood beside him but moved to go to Eren but Levi caught my hand holding me put. Eren bit his hand and smoke appeared my hair stood on edge I stepped back watching the large Titian form.

"Eren? Eren?" Mikasa called out hoping to get a signal from him, the titian yelled loudly I became panicked "He'll call other Titians." I warned Levi he nodded I watched the trees move and titian run at him. Eren heard them and turned to fight, ripping them to shreds. I looked to Levi as he watched the titians fight. He cleared the field the people cheered drawing his attention to them. I could feel it, he wasn't fully in control "Run!" I called out he turned to attack I ran forward "EREN!" I called from before him he glared down at me, he tried stepping on me I rolled out of the way cutting his tendon at the back of his heal, Mikasa and Armin swung in cutting Eren out of the Titian body. A smaller titian stumbled in my eyes darted to it I rushed to take it down only to pauses seeing Levi move like lightening taking it down. "Lets retreat now!" He ordered everyone headed back I stood looking at Levi. I blushed one he walked up to me. "Come Nova lets go," I looked at him, "The ash… Ash of the titian, I wear it to mask my human cent." HE smiled nodding "You two quickly fill a bag with the ashs of the titian" "Not Eren's the others" Levi looked at me, "They can since he's different right?" I nodded he grabbed my arm once everyone was leaving.

"Your not part of the Survey Corps, don't rush into a situation like that with us here, especially when you mean a lot to us." "I don't want to see people die." He nodded, "Then let me keep you and them safe," he whispered. "You're not on your own anymore Nova" he walked past me hopping onto his horse before offering me help up. I sat behind him resting my head on his back.


	2. 2 Where the Titans sleep OCXLevi Lemon

I'd fallen sleep on the ride, it was odd how safe I felt with Levi, I never relaxed like this out in my homelands. I stirred to being carried, only hearing words. "Levi is she going to cooperate?" "Yes I've got her trust, and we'll see what we can learn from her. Before handing her over to the city," "Good I'm counting on you." I felt an odd sensation resonating in my gut here those words. I felt betrayed being laid in Levi's bedroom I opened my eyes, he smiled at me "Glade to see your up but you can sleep we've got everything under control." I sat up and headed for my father's old swords, "Nova?" he tried grabbing my arm and I pulled away. "I choose where I will go! I offered help nothing more." He lost his smile knowing what I referred to. "Its safer in the city that's all we meant by handing you over to them, so you can live a normal life." I clutched the hilts of the blades in my hands. "No… I survived this long without people, I can continue to do so." I headed for the window, Levi tried grabbing my wrist. "What if you run into a titian you can't handle by yourself? What then? Will you fight it?" I nodded leaping outside surprised when he didn't call anyone to stop or fetch me.

Returning to the grounds I rolled in ashes and dirt heading back deep into the woods, the deeper out the fewer titans you would find. Since I spent too much time with other humans I smelt too much like them drawing them in. Taking the blades I killed all the titans who ran at me, dealing with the frustration of being fooled by Levi. I felt something for him but I didn't know the words for it, but now that was all in the past.. I would forget about them and live on my own, it was lonely but it was safer and more known to me.

~Levi's POV~

I watched the white haired girl take off out the window, Nova was really upset I didn't blame her Erwin wanted to use her as a tool after all the reports. She was un-human in their eyes a suspect for a titan. How high she could jump, her speed I found it hard to see her as a titan but the same could be said of Eren. My heart sank a little I'd come accustom to her more than I should, I never allowed myself to become close with women but she was different. She was a survivor and could make it on her own against who knows how many titans. I fell back into bed waking the next day, Erwin wasn't pleased when I mentioned Nova running out in the middle of the night. "We really don't need her Zoe is working on turning the Titan ash into a smoke cover so we appear invisible to the. We're still running test." Erwin didn't look pleased he'd hoped to deliver more than that to the inner city. He sent me to plane the next scout mission to try and get closer to Eren's house, but I couldn't help but think of the first morning waking with Nova in my arms. She was so small but warm to the touch.

I sighed in the hall way glancing out at the titan we had bound they tested the smoke on it but it didn't seem to be working. 'She left too soon,' we were going to get nowhere at this rate. Eren was still in recovery but his limbs had grown back I knew taking him would not happen. I scrounged up a small scout group together and we formed a plan with a tight formation, I loaded up my horse as Armin ran over to me. "Eren wanted to say good luck in finding Nova" I looked at him coldly. "We're continuing with our original mission. She no longer our problem" Armin looked hurt we lost a lot of people it was hard to get close with them and have them leave. Never knowing their fates, like all those who were forced out into the outer walls.

We road off into the woods I lead weaving through what seemed to be the safest part of the woods, we were making good time and had yet to see a single titan. I felt an odd gut feeling reaching the clearing of the woods stood a large Titan, it immediately turned our way. "Captain" One man whispered fear in his voice, I turned my horse ridding back into the woods trying to find a way around the beast. I could hear the screams of two men I knew they were gone without even looking, that left three of us. We rounded the clearing only to run into a steep rock side, I road alongside it the titan smashed himself against it along with taking out the other two members of my Scout group. A flash of white caught my attention flashing in the trees, I gazed over to see Nova staring at the titan. She drew her swords and ran at it little fear in her eyes with a scream she drew his attention off of me but I couldn't just leave her to die. I jumped off my horse using my gear to go after her, she was focusing her cuts on his legs he moved to grab her. I pulled out my blades cutting off its hand sliding next to her, she grabbed my hand taking us threw a crack in the rock side leading into darkness but the titan couldn't fallow.

I could see a small fire ahead and running water, we slowed are speed it felt safe here "Thank you Nova" she didn't let go of my hand. "You could have been killed" she stated I looked at her silhouette and could see she was trembling. "I could say the same," I moved closer to hold her but she turned kissing me catching me off guard. I was slightly in shock but kissed her back feeling how much she meant in that moment.

~End of POV~

I'd heard the slam up against the rocky earth I knew a titan was chasing something I tried to sit still but the thought of who it could be made me head out to see. I was frozen watching a large titan kill two scouts running after Levi, I knew it was a death sentence to challenge the demon but my heart was made up. I'd give my life to save him I almost did but he came to protect me. I turned to him once we'd gotten to my home and kissed him, I wanted to know he was really here safe wand alive. He kissed me back taking me into his arms, I hugged him gripping his cloak. We broke only to catch our breath I blushed stepping away from him, my heart fluttered wildly. "Nova?" Levi called stepping forward taking my hand in his. "What is wrong?" "I'm not like you, or your people.. You should return to them" I turned my head away looking at my reflection in the water. "That's why I want to be with you, you are stronger than a normal human. Your more beautiful as well, I was only fallowing orders back at the base. I really do like you that's why I let you leave last night." I looked back at him moving closer looking into his eyes he spoke the truth. I placed my hands on his face kissing him for several long moments letting him explore my mouth; I didn't want this to stop. I pulled away gazing at him "I'll take you back but I will not be given to anyone but you." A smiled graced his lips nodding "I'm sure we can handle that," he placed a sweet kiss on my lips before kissing down my neck, a sensation shot threw my body causing me to shiver. My legs where weakened and I didn't understand why, his arm fastened itself behind my back like he knew what he was doing to me.

I let out a strange noise that forced itself out of my lips and this caused him to move back up kissing my lips. "Levi.." I managed to whisper he pulled away a little looking at me. I lead him to the bed of furs closer to the fire he fallowed me sitting but moved on top of me forcing me to lay back. "Nova, is this alright?" he asked reaching to remove my furs that covered me. I nodded blushing, he kissed my lips removing his gear cloak and shirt, before slowly removing my shirt. I'd never imaged laying with a man before but it felt natural like my body needed his touch. I leaned forward kissing him letting myself fall into that need, catching him off guard he didn't hesitated laying on top of me his hands resting on my chest. I ran my hands threw his hair staring into his blue eyes, he kissed down my neck to my chest taking one into his mouth, my body felt on edge more soft moans escaped my lips. His free hand traveled down the side of my body before slipping his hand under my skirt playing with my womanhood. Sending a jolt threw my body.

~Levi's POV~ 

I'd never wanted a woman so much before my body was reacting with instinct it knew what it wanted it knew what I wanted. Nova seemed to have given in as well her cute moans escaping into the air, the sweet taste of skin as I massaged her breast. She was meant to tempt a man every inch of her was calling me, and not having to worry about being heard or seen made us relax. I let my hand play with her getting her ready for what was to come next removing my pants I looked down at her. Before lowing myself inside her she gripped onto me tightly as I worked myself all the way inside her.

~End of POV~

Morning arrived a slight of light shined threw waking me, I laid with Levi wrapped around my body it was comforting to know he was beside me. I ran my hand threw his hair kissing his cheek, he stirred from sleep and smiled, "Morning" he hugged me closer to him. I recalled the night before and blushed hiding my face into his chest. "You really are something Nova," he rested his chin on my head holding me. I kissed his skin, "You are as well Levi," looking up at him our lips met. "I won't ever let anything happen to you," I smiled trusting his words. "I know," kissing him back we slowly got up and dressed to head out, "Nova can you take me to the first wall?" I looked back at him hesitantly nodding. "It will be more dangerous the titans there are many." He nodded, "Lets go back to the camp then we'll head there" I grabbed his hand "I'll fallow you where ever you go," he smiled pulling me into a kiss, "I understand," we headed to the exit the path was clear of titans. Everyone seemed shocked to see Levi's lone return, "Levi!?" They rushed to him, I waited in the tree line hidden not wanting them t try and hold me against my will.

I watched from a distance as he entered the building and sat in my perch waiting for his signal to return to his side. However the titan we'd avoided the day before stumbled his way towards their camp, I stood running forward screaming to draw his attention. He glanced at me but headed for the building, I rushed to climb up its body cutting the back of his neck, he grabbed me in his hand tightening his hand around my body. My heart raced as he raised me to his lips I closed my eyes and another feeling took over my body as I screamed.

~Levi's POV~

I heard a familiar scream it was Nova bolting outside there was a large titan holding her in his hand, a bright light blinded the sky. Nova appeared falling from the sky, I used my gear jumping up to grab her I sat with her in a tree only to see in the titan's food step was a young man. The scouts moved in quickly taking him into holding making sure he couldn't change himself back into titan form. I carried Nova back inside the building laying her in my room, her body was like ice almost felt like she'd died but she carried a pulse and was breathing. "Nova, Nova wake up" I called her eyes opened and she smiled at me, "You're okay.." she whispered before falling back to sleep. My heart dropped, she'd risked her life to stop the titan from destroying him and the other scouts. Erwin came to my room walking in spotting her. "She managed to change back the titan into human form?" I didn't say anything knowing what they'd do to her. I had a promise to keep, "I'm not sure he may have been like Eren and broke himself from harming her." He eyed me "Keep her here I have two men outside and three outside of your door." He turned to leave, "We're fighting a battle and must all make sacrifices in this war. For humanity and human kind… I hope you remember that Levi." I clutched my fist he was right but the thought of what they might try to do to Nova pained me. I sat beside her running my hand threw her hair, she was unharmed which was amazing but she wasn't a titan she was something else entirely….


	3. Chapter 3

I woke finding myself in Levi's room, he laid with me I smiled glade he was safe but as I slipped away standing I heard someone outside the door… Looking out the window there was someone there as well. "Erwin will not you leave after you turned that Titan into a human…." I turned to Levi sitting up from the bed, his expression was that of one that seemed very distant and uncaring. "Levi… I can't be stuck here…. The more I'm with humans… The more they see me as one" he didn't look my way I knelt before him holding his face in my hands making him look into my eyes. "I love you Levi… I will risk my life for you… Please don't let them keep me here…" he looked at me his blue eyes cold, "You will stay here till they find a more suitable place. Nova if you do love me, then comply with what they ask of you." My stomach knotted I didn't want to part with him, but to stay and do as they said..

I dropped my hands from his face nodding slowly looking at the ground, "As you wish….." he stood throwing on his cloak before disappearing outside the door locking behind him. Water slipped from my eyes I tried not to make a sound sitting by the window watching the surrounding forest. Four days had past without a single sign of Levi… In the middle of the night I spotted four men caring a body into the woods, I knew it was the Titan they'd been tormenting… I worried if I'd share the same fate….. "I recalled the conversation Levi and Erwin had before I ran off the first time, 'Did he sleep with me to keep me here..?' I thought to myself but I had seen kindness from inside his eyes… The next morning the door to my cage had opened Erwin and the glasses girl walked in. "Please change into this for us." She handed me a plain white dress… I eyed them both only to turn my head looking out the window.. "Nova," Levi's voice called I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Put it on please," He was forcing a soft tone walking over holding it out to me. I stood clinching my jaw tearing it from his hands, my mood had soured. Stripping before them I threw on the dress "If you kill me… Feed me to the Titans." I said coldly walking past Levi to Erwin. "Who said anything about killing you?" "You managed to kill the man-titan, must be my turn." He seemed slightly shocked but they cuffed my wrists leading me down the hall. "Nova…" Eren, said watching me pass I didn't bother to look at him. I kept my head up fixed on my surroundings. They walked me into the court yard with the small titan "Be careful with Nova, Zoe." Erwin stated. She nodded grinning ear to ear, "I'll do my best." Levi stood with me keeping an eye on my ever movement.

"Nova can you approach the Titan, and try focusing on turning him human?" I slowly approached staring into its eyes, 'You're suffEreng, they've been hurting you a lot… Haven't they.' I thought raising my hands up to him he lunged his head forward but Levi pulled me back before he'd gotten a chance to bit. His hand tightly wrapped around my waist, as he pulled me back his lips grazed my skin as he held be back against him. "Don't try to get yourself killed…" he whispered standing back still holding me. Zoe looked upset "She needs to try and change the titan Captain Levi." He looked at he, "With in reason," Looking to me he hesitantly let go in that instant I reached for a blade in his gear. I pulled it free lunging forward killing the Titan swiftly before running leaping to the roof top. "Stop her!" Someone called, I glanced back seeing Levi feet behind me. Ahead two scouts blocked weapons drawn, I skid to a stop and pivoted towards Levi. He stood blades drawn, "Nova," it was almost a whisper. "This is why the Titans feast off of humans! Because you're greedy, and so hateful!" I felt deeply betrayed he looked hut by these words. "They started this war" Eren said jumping onto the roof. My eyes glanced at him, "No…. Humans did…. That much I know… You do to… They where our own creation due to greed…" His eyes widened along with others. "What do you mean?" Eren asked stepping forward. "They all where humans…. Once upon a time… When I managed to change that titan he'd shown me how he became a titan…" Levi stepped in "Just come in with us, I PROMISE nothing will come to harm you." I shook my head flipping backwards over the two scouts. I darted off into the woods running as fast as my feet would carry me, scouts hot on my tail riding their horses. "Nova!" Levi's voice with them, my eyes where filled with tears I could barely manage to see I felt danger to my right. A large shadow then everything went black.

~Levi's POV~

Nova misunderstood I meant it when I said I'd never let anything harm her, my heart raced watching her run. I was fast behind her, it was too dangerous there had been to many titans in the last few days. Riding we caught site of her. Her run was not as precise as most other times and she was headed straight for a large class Titan. "Nova!" I called out watching him swipe her up into his hand, she laid in his hands unconscious her long snow white hair whipping in the wind. The Titan was larger than Erens form, a bone like structure more like armor. I tore my eyes away from her hearing several scream more smaller titans where now attacking for the sides. I looked back to Nova the Titan looked at me with an eerie look placing Nova into a hole in his chest the bone sealed it like a cage before turning to leave. I clinched my fists hopping off my horse defending several of the scouts, "Retreat!" however a thundEreng roar turned my attention back to where the other titan had been. Eren was stupid enough to change forms. "Eren!" Armin called, Mikasa stood in the tree tops watching his titan tackle the other titan. I knew he couldn't win this, he barely managed the last time… Running over I stood next to Mikasa and Armin. "We need to get him out of there.." "Eren won't listen," Armin looked to me I stared at Eren as he struggled to keep his footing Like Anni this titan had armor and could bring it up at will. It was not as quick or strong as Eren…Looking to Mikasa she knew what needed to happen she pulled up her scarf nodding slowly. "Lets go, Armin make sure to have our horses ready once we get Eren free." He nodded hesitantly. We took off my eyes gazing upon the titan's chest in hopes to see movement of Nova.

The closer I got to them I could see inside that she was unharmed for now, it wanted her alive.. That I was sure of, he had his chance to kill her, but the human in this titan had great control… My eyes shifted to Eren in his titan form Eren was no longer in control as he turned on Mikasa as she approached. I moved is way cutting off several of his fingers, he screamed glaring at me as I moved to distract him. His tried grabbing my cords but I detached them placing them lower Mikasa made it to his neck cutting in The titan and Eren struggled to separate. Mikasa hugged Eren's body from behind calling out to him, I stood on his titans shoulder watching the other titan take off.. I moved over pulling Erens hair pulling his head free he gasped for air. Mikasa looked like she was about to cry, grabbing Eren we headed back to Armin. We road back to base on high alert I sat on the roof looking off into the horizon images of Nova lingered I tried telling myself she was dead. Not to waste time on thinking of her… But I couldn't put this one behind me… 'She's alive…' I felt a pain in my chest… I'd betrayed her… I didn't keep my word..

~End of POV~

I stirred from my sleep under several wolf pelts my eyes adjusted to the lighting the walls where stone, like what my home was. It was to human with touches on the walls, I laid in a bed there was even a door. Standing I pushed open the door finding an empty hall way, walking silently I fallowed one of the pathways to a great hall, a hole opened to the sky large enough for a titan to step in but water made a wall. Like a glass window, several people stood in front of a man sitting in a chair. I stepped closer to see who they where but froze sniffing the air, I smelt titans… Like Eren… They looked back at me unmoving the man sitting smiled standing. "Ah! You're awake, I'm so glad I thought I had harmed you. You look unscathed quite remarkable they didn't harm you I'm surprised they hadn't tried anything.." I eyed the man as he approached his hair was a long blond with eyes blue like the sky… My skin stood on edge I kept several feet between him and myself. "What do you mean? About the Scouts…?" He sighed closing his eyes, "Don't be frightened we're on the same side… We've been watching you for a while.. That skill you have… Turning Titans human… The Scouts want to harness it to protect greedy people in the walled in city. Who let others die outside the walls.. We." He gestured to the others behind him, "We're fighting for the world to finish what is had started…" He held his hand out for me to take, I bolted towards the hole in the wall but was grabbed before I could leap. Looking down it was a cliff side a water fall hundreds of feet below.

"Now now… Don't be so quick to end your life we know you're not a titan, so the fall would kill you. But you're free to roam these halls eat, drink what you like. You're safe from titans as well." "Except you are all titans" I was turned to them and the blond man smirked, "You've got great skills how are you able to tell? Is it smell? A look? No…" he got into my face staring into my eyes I cringed "Ah… you can feel it" He smiled wider lifting my chin. "I think you're my new favorite, what shall we call you?" I looked away from him to the water wall. "Hm… No name…? I'll just call you Amore." "Arrigo we're running late" he turned nodding "Right… Okay then I'll be back shortly Amore wait for me." I steped back feeling the air get thick with electricity as they moved for the waterfall, they jumped out changing into titans in thin air before landing. I watched then disappear before running the halls looking for an escape, but there was none… only more cave halls and rooms not humanly way down… I screamed letting out my frustration and pain sitting by the opening looking into the sky…. I was not safe, Arrigo and his people did not make me feel safe… Levi…. Levi was the only one I felt safe with….. 'Levi….. Im sorry….. I love you….' I laid down looking out at the valley… Before falling asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the floor trembling I sat opening my eyes only to be greeted with the face of a titan at the opening of the waterfall blood smeared on its hands and face. Steam seeped from its neck and filled the room, I stood knowing one of the titan-men had returned. Once the steam faded Arrigo was left standing looking at his Titan counterpart that slowly went to ash. "Its magnificent isn't it?" Looking to me with a sick smile on his face, "It's a shell for a demon to wear." The air filled with laughter, as he clapped his hands turning to me. "See this is why I find you so captivating" he approached "I wonder what type of Titan you would make?" Glaring at him I turned away "I'd feed myself to a titan rather than become one." "Oh really?" Arrigo's hands slipped around my waist pulling me against him. "I'd eat you, such a beautiful creature." I stepped away from him but his arms where locked around my waist. "Amore, soon you'll find that you're right where you belong." I doubted that right away, he pushed the hair away from my neck kissing the skin. "Release me" I demanded staring straight at the waterfall contemplating the risk and advantages of jumping. His teeth playfully bit my skin; I turned to face him there was a strange longing look in his eyes. Not something I'd seen before his lips pressed hard against mine hungrily wanting. Nothing like the kisses I'd shared with Levi, I tried pushing away from him. This demon didn't care I slapped him across the face letting me step away from him. He smiled resting his hand of my face, "In due time, you'll succumb to me." Two other titans appeared with a small titan in hand. After tying the titan down humans broke free from them approaching Arrigo.

~Levi's POV~

Our head quarters had been overrun by titans thankfully most everyone got out safe, Erwin didn't want to head back to the city empty handed but camping in the trees wasn't safe. "We need to find a place to recover," I looked off at the tree line before recalling the night with Nova her body in my arms the taste of her lips. I broke free from those thoughts looking back to Erwin, I knew he was in a tough spot and lost many people it was why we never got involved or to attached. "There is a cave system close by, Titans can't get in walls are sturdy enough to keep out the large titans." Erwin nodded, "We'll lead the most of our men there, choose two groups to help distract the titans in case they spot us moving." I nodded marking the map of the entrance before standing jumping to another tree to look at the scouts, I'd be leading several into death. I knew Eren's group could hold their own, so I selected a few others to be on a team with me. Erwin started moving scouts to the location Eren's group kept to the right we kept to the left. It was night so Titans didn't pay us no mind once every one was in we blocked the entrance. I made my way to where Nova's things where still laying as the others set up fires and tents.

She didn't have much just some furs dried meat, and fruit. "Levi" I glanced over seeing Erwin holding a torch to one of the walls, revealing some kind of drawings. I stood walking over taking a closer look. "This must have been Nova's doing," It was low on the wall meaning she was a child when she drew it. It was a drawing of a family I continued to looked for more drawings, there was another where the family left the walls into the woods, then showed the family surrounded by titans then them hiding in this cave. The next drawing was large so much detail, a titans face. There older drawings where of different titans, chills ran over my skin at the sight of them. I looked to Erwin "Must be the way she kept records, Annie is drawn here, pulse that titan that rushed the wall these must be large class titans." I suspected at least since there where to many little titans to draw. Morning came I headed outside to search the area and make sure it was clear, there where small titan's but they seemed to be running after something. Fallowing behind I stopped seeing two large class titans being swarmed by smaller titans they started killing them leaving one alive they grabbed it walking away together. They where too human, keeping a safe distance I fallowed them back to a large mountain with a water fall. They started to climb caring the small titan with them disappearing behind a wall of water. Running to the wall I set out my gear to climb the cliff side using it like a sling shot, I hung back seeing the titan bodies falling off the side of the cliff falling apart speaking into the opening I saw the smaller titan tied down and four people in the cavern. My eyes widened seeing Nova, a man stood close to her his hand on her face. She was alive, "Good timing, now Amor I need you to change this creature back like you did before."

~End POV~

I looked to the small titan they brought for me to transform Arrigo wrapped an arm around my waist forcing me to move forward. I stepped free from him, looking at the Titan "If I don't?" I asked looking at the man in charge he smiled "I have faith you will," his words put me on edge walking closer to the titan. A familiar smell caught my attention I knew it all to well, I didn't look knowing who it was watching us… My brain started racing looking at the situation, if Levi was really there…. Then I could escape alive… I paused turning around, "I need something sharp.." Arrigo rows his brow his arms crossed.. but nodded for one of them to hand over a small knife. It wasn't big, but it would work. I took the knife stepping right in front of the bound titans face. I moved to act as if I was going to cut my palm open, They watched intently. I cu threw the rope holding one of its hands down I rolled under its body before it could grab hold of me. I managed to cut its legs free and it broke its self free rushing at the three titan/humans. I stood watching them barely escape it Arrigo's eyes narrowed looking at me. "Amor!" I turned running to the opening I closed my eyes jumping threw the water fall eyes closed praying I was right about Levi. The fresh air was refreshing, the falling sensation made it seem like I was flying. The sound of roars made me realize they'd turned into their titan forms. A slight tug made me open my eyes, Levi held me in his arms "Levi" his eyes where forward concentrating on getting us somewhere safe. I hugged him around his neck gazing back I saw the cliff shaking and the three titans bursting from the waterfall. Levi dropped below the tree line to lose them running fast "I'm sorry…" I looked at him, his gaze still fixed on running. We were not headed back to the scout base or my hide out. He was taking me further out and away from their city the most outer city wall. "Levi…?" I looked at him he broke his gaze slowing down we'd gotten pretty far, "I'm not taking you back... As long as you're there.. Erwin will ask me to keep you hostage… You don't belong there… I promised to keep you safe.. I love you Nova." I blushed tears welled in my eyes "Levi.." I was happy kissing him, he kissed back his grip tightening before I pulled away to catch my breath… "I love you," He set me down on a branch. I held onto him taking in his scent, I was angry before but now I didn't want to leave him.

He kissed my forehead hugging me, "I have to go back.." I looked up surprised, "Why..? Stay with me… We can live freely out here.. Its safe." He shook his head "I have to do my job, I need to protect my scouts.. The people who've died for our cause.. Their deaths can't be in vain…." His eyes where serious but torn, "I'll come looking for you when its all over…" "It won't ever be over…" I whispered looking down below us… He lifted my chin kissing me, "It will, I'll come back for you.." I didn't want to let him go hugging him tightly, "Don't die.. Promise me you will not die…" He was silent for a long time. "I promise I'll try not to…" He hugged me one last time before stepping away. "I have to go.. be safe Nova." I watched Levi jump heading back. I sat holding my chest crying…


End file.
